


My Heart Belongs to Daddy

by darlingbatsy



Series: Matt and Frank’s Kinky Shit [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: This time, it’s Frank who lets something slip.





	My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> title based off a marilyn monroe song that ariana grande covered

Despite being unable to see it, Matt felt the intensity of the sunlight on the side of his face as he slowly but surely woke up. His nose was immediately flooded with the scent of everything Frank, his ears immediately filled with the steady, comforting beat of his partner’s heart. He was lying on Frank’s bare chest, eyes still closed, idly tracing the ex-Marine’s scars, of which there were no shortage.

After a while, the signs of consciousness began to appear within Frank’s body. He stirred, wrapping his arm tighter around Matt’s waist. “Morning, sunshine,” he mumbled, knowing damn well that nickname consistently made Matt blush. This time was no exception. The younger man buried his slightly flushed face into the crook of Frank’s neck, trying to keep his composure for once.

Truth be told, Frank Castle made him melt. For the first few months, it was purely sexual, or so they thought. Unbeknownst to each other, they were both falling hard and fast, and before either man knew it, they were together on a nightly basis and Frank was all but moved in.

“Hey,” he said, lips caressing the skin of Frank’s neck. “You smell good.”

“You always say that.”

“Because it’s always true.”

“I just smell like me.”

“Exactly,” Matt said with a smile sweet enough to kill. However, his face was still mostly hidden from Frank’s view, and that just wouldn’t do.

In one swift and practiced motion, Frank flipped their bodies and reversed their positions so he could stare at Matt’s face, something he had found himself doing more and more often. “Jesus, Red, you’re pretty,” he whispered, propping himself up on one elbow and using his other hand to softly caress Matt’s cheek.

Matt’s eyes were closed, but he smirked and leaned into the touch as he always did. “It’s always so surreal when you act like this.”

“Act like what?”

Matt opened his eyes and reached up to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Just, all cute and shit. Sometimes I wonder what everyone would think of the big, bad Punisher being a giant softie.”

“I am not a giant softie,” he huffed, leaning down to bite at Matt’s ear, a decision which unintentionally disproved his point. Matt just hummed in response, craning his neck to allow Frank to plant a line of lazy kisses down the side.

It wasn’t long before Matt was panting underneath Frank, writhing at every brush of lips or fingers. Sometimes, he was embarrassed by how quickly he got worked up; being hypersensitive wasn’t exactly the best in the bedroom, but Matt was always comforted by the fact that Frank didn’t seem to mind at all.

“I wanna hear you, angel, c’mon,” he mumbled, knowing Matt was trying to stay calm.

He immediately complied, letting out a whine and wrapping his arms loosely around Frank’s shoulders. He nibbled at the sweet spots on Matt’s neck, earning a few more breathy moans. “Please, Daddy,” Matt whispered, still slightly embarrassed to call Frank that.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please touch me. Frank, come on.” Matt was getting more and more impatient, but Frank kept teasing nonetheless, enjoying himself way too much.

“You’re cute when you’re needy,” he observed. Matt rolled his eyes in response and thrust his hips up to meet Frank’s. “Shit, Red, okay, I get the message,” he laughed. “Still cute, though.”

Frank, showing some mercy, began to kiss down Matt’s chest then his stomach, tugging down his sweatpants when he reached the waistband. Matt’s right hand immediately found its way into Frank’s hair, as it always did, tugging just hard enough to make Frank chuckle under his breath as he nibbled at the skin of Matt’s pelvis, trying his damn best to leave a mark.

Sure, it was a mark only he would see, but every little reminder that Matt belonged to him made Frank’s heart pound in his chest louder than a gunshot.

Due to their incessant need to fuck at every opportunity, Matt was already covered in hickies and even a few bruises, but of course, neither man was opposed to adding more. “So beautiful like this, Red. I love you so much.”

Matt immediately stilled. “You what?”

Frank sighed and crawled back up to face Matt. “Fuck it. I mean it, baby. I mean it.” For a moment, Matt silently ran his hands along Frank’s back.

“I never thought I’d hear you say that,” he breathed, unable to hold back a smile.

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly something I say often. In fact, you’re uh… you’re he first one since Maria,” Frank said with an awkward smirk. “But I’m tired of being an emotionally constipated asshole. I love you, Murdock.”

“I love you too, Frank.”

“Oh, am I Frank again? Could’ve sworn I was ‘daddy’ just a minute ago.”

They both laughed. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”


End file.
